


In Your Dreams

by Limecola



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, Gross, I tagged this as noncon but fyi there's no actual sex occurring, Inappropriate Behavior, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limecola/pseuds/Limecola
Summary: Dreams do come true ♡(˘⌣˘)♡





	In Your Dreams

You’re sitting in the park, eating your lunch. It’s just a peanut butter sandwich with more peanut butter than bread, hastily wrapped in aluminum foil. You pick off a piece of crust and nibble on it. You’re nervous, and paranoid that if you take a bite you’ll get peanut butter in the corner of your mouth or stuck between your teeth.

Sitting next to you is Caroline, the prettiest girl you know. She has short light brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and the cutest splattering of freckles over her cheeks. You barely spoke to each other in high school, and you can’t imagine why a girl like her would ever want to spend time with someone like you, but, well, here you are.

You glance over at her. She’s taking a bite out of an apple, and she smiles shyly when you make eye contact. She raises a hand to her mouth to hide the tiny flecks of juice on her lower lip. God, she has the most radiant smile. Behind her the sun shines pleasantly on a green field spotted with dandelions, but the scenery seems to fade away behind Caroline’s pretty form. She’s wearing a simple pink t-shirt and light blue shorts, but she makes them look like the loveliest outfit in the world.

“You ok, Jamie?”

Oh, shit.

You turn your worried frown into a grin with a forced laugh that you hope sounds genuine.

“Haha, yeah, yeah, I’m fine! I was just thinking about something else, sorry for zoning out…”

She smiles at you, and you have to fight to maintain your own smile. Oh god, you don’t deserve this. How would she look at you if she knew the kind of person you are? You should say something to push her away, you can’t let her get close to you, you can stand a lot of shit, but you won’t be able to stand the look on her face when she finds out…

“I’m so glad we decided to catch up, Jamie. I’ve been so sad since my boyfriend left me, but being with you, now… It’s just, well, I love being around you so much. You make me happy again.”

You turn your head away a little, scratching the back of your neck and laughing uncomfortably. Oh, wow, she’s really… This is really… Jesus fucking christ you don’t deserve this.

Suddenly, you feel a hand cup your other hand, pressing it gentle into the ground. You look up in time to see Caroline intertwine her fingers with yours, a shy smile lighting up her features. She’s staring into your eyes and leaning forward.

Your eyes widen in surprise, and you gasp as she leans in closer. She disentangles her fingers from yours and drapes her arm intimately over your shoulder.

Your eyes close almost of their own accord as your noses touch, and then her lips brush against yours.

Well, shit. If this is going to happen, this is going to happen. No use putting a stop to it now, you think giddily as your head spins and a dumbstruck smile tugs at the corners of your mouth.

Really, Caroline doesn’t have to know that you murder people for fun. Nobody has to know. It’s been years and not a single police officer has come knocking on your door. You can date Caroline, keep your little hobby a secret, marry her, adopt some kids, live a happy beautiful life together… Nobody has to know.

At the last moment you lean into the kiss. It’s amazing, it’s blissful, it’s all you’ve ever wanted. A thrill shoots through your body, a sensation even more pleasurable than the satisfaction you get listening to someone you hate beg you for their life. Maybe you could give up the whole killer thing, maybe, now that you have this…

Her tongue enters your mouth, and you groan happily. You don’t care if passing strangers see you making out in the park. Fuck them. You’re going to enjoy this, goddammit.

Her tongue slides against yours, then goes deeper into your mouth… And deeper… And deeper.

You make a surprised noise and try to draw back, but Caroline’s fingers dig into your shoulder, and her other arm wraps around you to hug you tight against her.

It feels like your mouth is filled with something large and warm and slimy, way bigger than a tongue. You choke and struggle as it slides against the back of your throat, before it slithers down, down… You can’t breath, you can feel it deep in your throat, you struggle weakly as your eyes roll back in your head, you desperately try to suck in some air…

Then, all at once, she lets go. You stumble back, desperately grabbing at the slimy thing protruding from your mouth. It seems to take forever to pull out, and you can feel the friction, every twitch and wiggle of the appendage in your mouth and throat… Then it finally pulls free, and you’re on your knees, desperately clawing at your burning chest as you hack and cough and gasp for air. There’s a thick slime dripping from your mouth, but you’re too preoccupied with your bid for air to wipe it away or try to spit it out.

As you convulse, he laughs at you. Like it’s the funniest thing in the world. Ooooooh, that bastard.

When you manage to suck enough air into your lungs, you look up at him. He’s still in Caroline’s body, but a long, sickly green tongue protrudes from his grinning mouth. The tongue must be a meter long. Jesus, was all of that inside of you?

He gives you a stupid wink and a thumbs-up. “Good look for you, kid.” He speaks easily, despite the fact that his tongue should prevent all speech.You’re not too surprised to see that, now that you remember where you are. His world, his rules.

You wipe your sleeve across your mouth, and when you look down you realized what he’s referring to. The goop dripping out of your mouth, down your chin, and splattered on your shirt, is bright green. You feel like vomiting, but instead you spit half a mouthful of the stuff to the rapidly-disappearing ground (now that he’s not invested in keeping up a realistic illusion, the world is shimmering in and out of existence), then shoot your head up to tell him off.

“FOR FUCKS SAKE, KRUEGER. DO YOU REALLY NEED TO BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE??”

He almost doubles over laughing. You’re scared enough of him that you rarely allow yourself to show anger, but when you do, he seems to consider it the height of comedy. Which is probably why he pulls shit like this. So, really, you’re just giving him what he wants. But at the moment, you don’t care.

“I couldn’t fucking breath, you maniac! You could’ve fucking killed me!”

“Pssh, you’re fiiiine! You’re just mad because your first kiss with your little girlfriend was a little wilder than you anticipated! Oh, right, I guess she doesn’t even know you exist, does she? Boy, you sure are pathetic, kid.”

You don’t want to deal with this. You get to your feet and try to run off, with the vague intention of finding the edge of the dream bubble. You know there’s a limit to it, and if you’re sleeping lightly enough, stepping outside will wake you up.

Before you can take more than a few steps, you feel something long and slippery wrap around your neck and pull you back. You claw at it and kick your feet, struggling to get free, but it’s too strong.

“Relax, kid, you’re here to stay tonight. Don’tcha remember taking those sleeping pills? I’ve met 6-year-olds with more dreamworld awareness than you. You’re lucky I’m so nice to you.”

You struggle to keep his tongue from cutting off your air supply as he drags you closer, turning you around so that you’re looking at him. He still looks like Caroline, probably just because he thinks it annoys you. It does.

“Don’tcha want to make out some more while I’m in this body?” He runs a hand through Caroline’s short hair and flutters his eyelashes in a mock-alluring fashion. “You know it’s the only time you’re ever gonna get close to her, kid! In your dreams, hahaha.”

“Fuck, stop calling me “kid” for christsake.” You growl. You jam your fingers between the tongue and your neck, prying it away. He seems to let you, just a little bit. “I’m fucking 27.”

“You’re fucking nobody but me, kiddo.” He pats you patronizingly on the cheek with a hand suddenly covered in that stupid glove. You growl at his godawful joke. “You’re a violent, naive, pathetic, sorry excuse for a human being, remember? That’s why I like you so much!”

The tongue suddenly disappears, and you drop to the floor with a metallic thud. You’re on a catwalk in his boiler room. You look up, and he’s back to his regular form - horribly scarred, and equally horribly dressed in a red-and-green striped sweater and brown fedora.

“You don’t like me, you just like ordering me around.” You look down to the metal grid as you try and pull yourself to your feet. Your tone is half-joking now. It seems like the only way you can communicate with him effectively. You’re calming down a bit, this is a familiar place and a familiar situation.

“I like your body, too.” The false-seductive tone makes it clear that he’s referring to the increasingly-frequent nights he’s spent possessing your body, using you to scope out potential victims and get at the ones keeping him away with hypnocil.

Well, it’s the tone, and the fact that a burn-free hand is suddenly extended in front of your face. You take the hand, and once he’s helped you to your feet you find yourself looking at a scraggly red-headed teen in a dirty plaid shirt. He always seems to take that form when he wants something from you. Maybe he thinks it puts you at ease, looking younger than you.

“What do you want, Krueger?”

He wraps an arm around your shoulder, and you allow him to lead you down the stairwell.

“I’ve just got a tiny little favour to ask of you, kid. Not that you have the option to refuse, but I try to be a gentleman and ask permission first.”

You nod, as if that last bit isn’t horrendously untrue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic posted originally to my now-inactive Tumblr. I'm bringing it over here because I'd like to write more fics involving this OC (Jamie). Apologies for any inconsistencies in how I wrote the characters back then vs how I write them now.


End file.
